


Septem Peccata Capitales

by jamfullife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Chae Hyungwon, BAMF Shownu, Backstory, Bisexual Male Character, Business, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jooheon is bad at feelings, Lee Minhyuk deserves the world, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsta X are criminals in this, Multi, Organized Crime, Other, Polyamory, Poverty, Power Dynamics, Seven Deadly Sins, Suicide, Violence, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, excuse the title I don't know any latin it's straight up from the MV, inspired by alligator and the concert vcr, romance again takes the backseat to the plot, the boys all represent one of the seven deadly sins, there isn't a tag for that what a crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamfullife/pseuds/jamfullife
Summary: They were all criminals, all guilty, all sinners. But how did it turn out this way? Seven boys entrenched in the darkness of society, stained by their own decisions. This is their story.All seven boys are main characters.Will contain dark themes, please read for warnings.





	Septem Peccata Capitales

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deciding to post this small prologue now, although it might be a bit before I am able to really release chapters, since I would like to do it on a fairly fixed schedule. Please subscribe to the story to get notified when the next chapter comes out! 
> 
> Also: This story is my brainchild after going to the Monsta X concert recently. Damn. The concert videos where so good, and this is inspired mostly by that.

The camera turned on, focusing on the two subjects in its view. Plenty of people would fight to see this footage, but for them, it was a live broadcast. The officers were used to seeing criminals break in these rooms, confessions and regrets spilled out, to never truly be cleaned up. 

“Do you know why you were arrested?” The officer asked, but it was all a farce. They both knew why the man was in there, even if he’d never be stupid enough to say it. 

“Of course not.” It was short, and curt. The man did a great job staying as neutral-looking as possible. 

“So you don’t know these men?” The officer laid out the pictures, seven of them, all brutally murdered, men that had a lot to lose. 

“Never seen them in my life.”

But of course it was a lie. 

The man, Shownu, _had_ killed them. 

The room beside Shownu’s was tense, the questioning had begun before Shownu had even been escorted into his room. 

“Mr. Yoo, why were you inside Mr. Wang’s house? You had no business there!” The officer yelled. 

Kihyun stared back blankly. His mouth made no moves to speak. He hadn’t spoken once in the presence of law enforcement, and he wasn’t going to start now. He wondered if they thought he couldn’t speak. 

Kihyun could speak, you just had to give him the right _incentive_. 

The last room for questioning was also in use, but for a decidedly less intense purpose. 

“Mr. Lee, we already have the pictures, the question isn’t whether or not you are innocent, because we know you aren’t. The question is whether or not you’ll tell _us_ enough to help _yourself_.”

“Suck on my cock, you fat badge-muncher.” Minhyuk muttered out, turning away more. He saw the overweight man’s eyes flare in anger, but he calmed himself quickly. 

“You’ll rot in prison if you don’t help us. Do you think you’ll ever break free from your old life that way?” He tried, seeing if that got Minhyuk’s attention. 

It did, but for the wrong reason. 

“Bold of you to assume I ever want to leave my _profession_. I happen to enjoy my time with my clients, and exposing them to law enforcement would not help my financial relationships with them. So you can forget me speaking to you about _anything_.”

And Minhyuk stayed quiet, just as he promised. 

Jooheon knew it was only a matter of time until they tracked it back to him. He didn’t know yet if he regretted it. Digital crimes were easily caught these days, and Jooheon didn’t have some amazing skill other criminals boasted. He knew he was going to get caught when he did it.

That didn’t stop the satisfaction after he’d done it though. 

Watching the flames envelop Wang’s life had been worth it. How _dare_ he think he could overshadow Jooheon? Take what should’ve been his in the first place. 

Jooheon always got what he wanted, even if he had to take it out of cold, dead hands. 

Changkyun paced his large room, the sunset looking more bleary than it had in a long time. His plan had worked, of course it had, he’d looked it over a million times. 

Changkyun was a seasoned professional, and it showed. He had waved off the officers after some light questioning twenty minutes ago. The deal hadn’t been public, or even on record in the company, so it’s not like they could ever find motive. 

They would never know that he’d paid for those men’s deaths. 

Wonho slid down his shower wall, tears already spilling over onto his face. They became lost in the water, sprinkling down far too softly for Wonho’s taste. 

He’d just wanted it to end.

Did that make him bad?

He’d just wanted to be free of the wandering hands, the insults, the threats, _the fear_.

That’s why he’d stood there, phone still in his pocket. 

Watching the life leave the man’s eyes. 

His chest twisted in guilt, knowing that he wouldn’t be feeling this way if he came clean. 

But that meant losing everything, and too many people were counting on him. 

He sobbed harder as he tried to forget the dead, dead eyes that haunted him. 

Chae Hyungwon twirled the solid gold pen in his hand, smirking at the window. He wasn’t focused on the cityscape before him, instead he was fixated on his own face, perfect and alluring, just as he himself was. 

They were all pawns, all stupid pawns beneath him, but they played their part. 

Hyungwon subtly wondered when his driver would arrive. He didn’t want to be late for his evening appointment. 

He stood up, adjusting his tie, and pushing his styled hair back. 

_Time to empty some more pockets._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It really helps me out to see what you think!


End file.
